Ash and Max Go On a Journey
by ShippingKing
Summary: Ash decides to join Max on his journey into the new Kalos region, but they soon discover that they both have a love for each other and a love for bondage. Caution yaoi m/m. Do not read if you do not like.


Ash and Max

Chapter 1 - Sleepover

Ash had finally returned from his journey in the Sinnoh region. Ash was wearing blue trousers, shoes, a black button shirt that had a yellow stripe going across it. The shirt also had white sleeves and a white collar which was pulled up. he wore a vest underneath and wore some gloves. Ash continue his path to Pallet Town. As he got home he opened the door and was greeted my his mother, Mr Mime and Max.  
"Surprise" they all yelled  
"Hey guys" Ash replied greeting everyone  
After the greetings everyone went to have lunch cooked by Mr Mime.  
"Hey Max where's your sister?" Ash asked  
"She's gone off to Kanto for a contest" Max replied  
"Also Max has a question for you Ash." Ash's mum said  
"Really, what's up Max" Ash asked  
"Well, I'm starting my adventure and I was wondering if you could come along with me." Max said blushing  
"Of course Maxie" Ash replied  
"Well, that's good" Ash's mum said "because here are the ferry tickets and here is your packed bag filled with some clothes and food."  
"Wow thanks, when's the ferry?" Ash asked?  
"It's tomorrow so you best hurry. Also your first heading to Hoenn for Max to get his first pokémon" said his mum smiling  
After the goodbyes Ash and Max started running to Vermillion City to catch the ferry back to Hoenn.

***

After the journey Ash and Max arrived at Max's house late at night. Max let himself in using the key hidden under the plant. Max's house was very big surprisingly. The entrance hall was very big and wide leading to different rooms. There also was a huge leading upstairs which contained even more rooms.  
"Hello, mum, dad, anyone home." Max yelled into the house. "Guess their not home, come on let's go up to my room."  
The boys went up to his room and Max headed into the shower. Ash was sitting on his bed when he noticed a draw on his dresser was open a bit. Ash crept over to the draw and had a look in it. Inside were handcuffs, duct tape, cling film, ball gags, lubricant, feathers, stimulators and other things as well. He also saw a small notebook. Ash picked up the notebook and had a quick flick through. He found out that Max loves him and wants to tie him up and be tied up by him. Ash thought about Max and ended up realising that he did have some strong feelings about Max as well. He also realised he had a bit of a love for bondage. Ash was also thinking how it must be hard for Max to tell him, so Ash did something that would make Max smile. Ash picked up two pairs of handcuffs and a roll of tape. He took off his hat and shoes and sat on Max's bed. Even though Max was small, he had a very big bed. His bed was a four poster bed with black silk sheets and it had a curtain around it. the bed also had a head and foot board. He then cuffed his knees together. He then cut a strip of duct tape and placed it over mouth and cuffed his hands behind his back. Ash then waited for Max to find and play with him.

***

After his shower, Max came out of the shower room wearing a pair of tight green boxers. As he went into his room he saw a shadow behind the curtains of his bed.  
"Ash, what are you doing" Max asked as he walked over to the bed. As he pulled back the curtain he saw Ash bound and gagged. Max was stunned. The first thing he did was undo Ash's gag.  
"Why did you do this Ash?" Max asked  
"Because I know how you feel and I wanted to make you happy." Ash replied with a warm smile. Max then gave Ash a massive hug and kissed him on the check. Before Ash could has anything else, Max re gagged him with duct tape, and went over to his dresser, he then pulled out a black silk scarf, a simulator and an electric toothbrush. As he got back to Ash, Max placed the silk scarf over Ash's eyes blindfolding him. Max then got his toothbrush and buzzed it all over Ash's soft feet.  
"Mpppphhh" yelled Ash through his gag. Ash's feet were very soft and pink for some reason. Max just couldn't help himself from tickling them. The then placed the brush down and scribbled his fingers over the balls of his feet, and under his toes. Ash was bucking and screaming at this point. Just to finish it off, Max started licking Ash's feet. Max's tongue acted like a snake, wriggling its way in between Ash's toes and all over his achilles.  
"MMMMMMPHHHH" Ash screamed.  
After a few minutes of tickle torture, Max undid Ash's bottom button of his shirt and slid his hand up his chest, slightly tickling Ash's belly which caused him to giggle and squirm around. Max's hands were massaging his nipples causing them to grow hard and it was also causing Ash to moan loudly into his gag. Max found this incredibly sexy and started getting a bulge in his tight pants. After this Max then unzipped Ash's pants and pulled out his cock. Max then attached the stimulator to it and set it on low. Vibrations were then sent through Ash's cock. Ash immediately started moaning at the pleasure Max was causing him. Max then continued massaging his nipples causing Ash to squirm and small vibrations quickly sent Ash's cock into a fully erect position.  
"Hm, Ash's cock grew very quickly with the weakest setting. I wonder what will happen next time on a higher level.  
"Mppphhhhh" Ash groaned.  
After a few minutes Ash exploded onto the black sheets. Max switched off the stimulator and didn't bother to clean up the mess. He then laid down on top of Ash and rolled up the sheets around them. Ash was now bound and gagged and blindfolded and wrapped up with Max. Max the pulled his cock out and left it there touching Ash's for the night. He pulled the tape off his mouth and then gave Ash a kiss on the lips.  
"I love you Ash" Max said  
"I love you too Max" Ash replied. Max then reapplied the tape to his mouth and the dosed off thinking of the fun he will have on his journey with Ash. Ash dosed off thinking about when he will get his revenge on Max.

Thanks for reading, please comment and favourite if you liked it. The next chapter should be along soon. Also leave suggestion as to what fanfics you would like me to do.


End file.
